1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and to a manufacturing process thereof.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 17 is a schematic plan view showing a liquid crystal display panel of a conventional liquid crystal display, FIG. 18(a) is a schematic sectional view taken along the line J--J of FIG. 17, and FIG. 18(b) is a schematic sectional view taken along the line K--K of FIG. 17.
In the drawings, reference numerals 1 and 2 indicate a first substrate and a second substrate oppositely arranged; numeral 3a indicates a shade film formed on the first substrate 1; numeral 4 indicates a seal resin of ultraviolet ray hardening type; numeral 5 indicates a display electrode for displaying a picture formed on the second substrate 2; numeral 6 indicates a display electrode, electrode leading wire, insulating film, etc. (hereinafter referred to as electrode leading wire, etc.) formed on the outside of a display region of the second substrate 2; and numeral 7 indicates ultraviolet rays with which the seal resin 4 is irradiated for hardening.
In the conventional liquid crystal display of above arrangement, the first substrate 1 and the second substrate 2 arranged oppositely are adhered to each other, and the seal resin 4 of ultraviolet ray hardening type for sealing a liquid crystal held between the first substrate 1 and the second substrate 2 is applied to a transparent portion where at least either the first substrate 1 or the second substrate 2 is transparent, and the applied seal resin 4 is hardened from the transparent substrate side by irradiation with the ultraviolet rays 7. In addition, as a film for shading the ultraviolet rays such as electrode leading wire, etc. 6 is formed in the peripheral portion of the second substrate 2, the irradiation with the ultraviolet rays 7 is generally performed from the first substrate 1 side.
Since the conventional liquid crystal display is arranged as mentioned above, as shown in FIG. 18(a), in the peripheral portion of the first substrate 1, it is necessary to secure a transparent portion having a width Q for irradiating the seal resin 4 with the ultraviolet rays 7 on the outside of a portion where the shade film 3a having a width P for shading a display region is formed. Thus, it is necessary for a width R of a frame region being an outer periphery of the display region to have a width formed by putting together the width P and the width Q. Hence, a problem exists in that the liquid crystal display cannot be small-sized.
Further, when making small the width R of the frame region of the outer periphery of the display region while securing the width Q of the transparent portion for irradiating the seal resin 4 with the ultraviolet rays 7, the region for forming the shade film 3a to shade the periphery of the display region becomes insufficient. Hence, another problem exists in that a light leak takes place in the peripheral portion of the display region, eventually resulting in poor display quality.
Furthermore, when the irradiation with the ultraviolet rays 7 is performed from the second substrate 2 side where the shade film 3a for shading the periphery of the display region is not formed, the ultraviolet rays are shaded by the electrode leading wire, etc. 6 formed in the peripheral portion of the second substrate 2. Hence, a further problem exists in that the hardening of the seal resin 4 at this portion is not perfect.